Song rating/5 Star
1950s *1957 – "Jailhouse Rock" – Elvis Presley 1960s *1963 – "She Loves You" – The Beatles *1963 – "I Want to Hold Your Hand" – The Beatles *1964 – "The Sound of Silence" – Simon & Garfunkel" *1964 – "Dancing in the Street" – Martha Reeves and the Vandellas *1964 – "You Really Got Me" – The Kinks *1964 – "Twist & Shout" – The Beatles *1965 – "My Generation" – The Who *1965 – "I Got You (I Feel Good) – James Brown *1965 – "Help!" – The Beatles *1965 – "Yesterday" – The Beatles *1967 – "Respect" – Aretha Franklin *1967 – "All You Need Is Love" – The Beatles *1967 – "With a Little Help from My Friends" – The Beatles *1968 – "Hey Jude" – The Beatles *1968 – "Along the Watchtower" – Jimi Hendrix *1968 – "(Sittin' on) the Dock of the Bay" – Otis Redding *1968 – "I Heard It Through the Grapevine" – Marvin Gaye *1968 – "Hey Jude" – The Beatles *1969 – "Whole Lotta Love" – Led Zeppelin 1970s *1970 – "Let It Be" – The Beatles *1970 – "Bridge Over Troubled Water" – Simon & Garfunkel *1970 – "War Pigs" – Black Sabbath *1970 – "Paranoid" – Black Sabbath *1971 – "Imagine" – John Lennon *1971 – "Stairway to Heaven" – Led Zeppelin *1972 – "Changes" – Black Sabbath *1973 – "Dream On" – Aerosmith *1973 – "Live and Let Die" – Paul McCartney *1974 – "Candle in the Wind" – Elton John *1975 – "Bohemian Rhapsody" – Queen *1976 – "Hotel California" – The Eagles *1976 – "Somebody to Love" – Queen *1977 – "Heroes" – David Bowie *1979 – "Another Brick in the Wall" – Pink Floyd 1980s *1980 – "Living After Midnight" – Judas Priest *1980 – "London Calling" – The Clash *1980 – "Crazy Train" – Ozzy Osbourne *1980 – "Comfortably Numb" – Pink Floyd *1981 – "In the Air Tonight" – Phil Collins *1983 – "Holy Diver" – Dio *1983 – "Rainbow in the Dark" – Dio *1983 – "Billie Jean" – Michael Jackson *1983 – "I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues" – Elton John *1983 – "Everything Breath You Take" – The Police *1984 – "Purple Rain" – Prince *1984 – "When Doves Cry" – Prince *1984 – "Against All Odds (Take A Look at Me Now)" – Phil Collins *1986 – "Master of Puppets" – Metallica *1986 – "Invisible Touch" – Genesis *1986 – "Sledgehammer" – Peter Gabriel *1988 – "Keeper of the Seven Keys" – Helloween *1989 – "Poison" – Alice Cooper 1990s *1991 – "Smells Like Teen Spirit" – Nirvana *1991 – "The Show Must Go On" – Queen *1992 – "Walk" – Pantera *1993 – "Sober" – Tool *1994 – "Zombie" – The Cranberries *1995 – "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" – Marilyn Manson *1995 – "California Love" – 2Pac featuring Dr. Dre and Roger Troutman *1996 – "Forever and One" – Helloween *1997 – "Candle in the Wind 1997" – Elton John *1998 – "Nightfall" – Blind Guardian *1999 – "Smooth" – Santana featuring Rob Thomas *1999 – "No Scrubs" – TLC 2000s *2002 – "Lose Youself" – Eminem *2003 – "Numb" – Linkin Park *2003 – "Hurt" – Johnny Cash *2004 – "Cry For The Moon" – Epica *2004 – "Run" – Snow Patrol *2005 – "Like Toy Soldiers" – Eminem *2005 – "Mockingbird" – Eminem *2005 – "Ghetto Gospel" – 2Pac featuring Elton John *2006 – "Crazy" – Gnarls Barkley *2007 – "Listen" – Beyoncé *2007 – "Holy Diver" – Killswitch Engage *2007 – "Blackbird" – Alter Bridge *2008 – "Ghost Division" – Sabaton *2009 – "Snuff" – Slipknot *2009 – "Beautiful" – Eminem 2010s *2010 – "This is the Time" – Epica *2010 – "Love the Way You Lie" – Eminem featuring Rihanna *2011 – "Shot in the Dark" – Within Temptation *2012 – "A Lifetime of War" – Sabaton *2012 – "Carolus Rex" – Sabaton *2012 – "Enemies" – Shinedown *2012 – "Storm the Sorrow" – Epica *2013 – "Paradise (What About Us?)" – Within Temptation featuring Tarja Turunen *2014 – "Night Witches" – Sabaton *2015 – "The Sound of Silence" – Disturbed *2016 – "Square Hammer" – Ghost *2016 – "The Last Stand" – Sabaton *2016 – "Winged Hussars" – Sabaton *2016 – "Pisces" – Jinjer *2018 – "What It Is" – Jonathan Davis